


Alternate Ash is Awesomer Than Me

by Psyga315



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ash Wins, Drabble, F/M, OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zinnia comes from an alternate universe and she informs Ash about who he is in this alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Ash is Awesomer Than Me

Ash and his friends got lost in the woods… again. Suddenly a portal emerged and a girl about Ash’s age popped out.

“Ash! I finally found you!” She said.

“Who are you?” Ash asked.

“My name is Zinnia. I came from an alternate universe where you have won every Pokemon League ever. You were the best of the best.” She said.

“Neat!”

“You also had the balls to have a harem with your girlfriend over there, two random girls from two different regions, and the gym leaders of both Cerulean City and Opelucid City.”

“... Alternate Ash is awesomer than me.”


End file.
